


The Mark of the Ancients

by Abstract_Thoughts



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is suffering, Gen, Ghost King Danny, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, also you know vlad? yeah? i love him he's awful, do you ever look at a character and say: mm now seems like a good time to project, save my son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Thoughts/pseuds/Abstract_Thoughts
Summary: Now almost 16 years old, Danny Fenton's life is hell. He gets only 2 hours of sleep a week, maybe, his grades are tanking, and his human body is dying. His destiny, of course, complicates this further.





	1. Just a Kid in Way over his Head

If you asked a Casper High student what they thought of Danny Fenton, you'd get several different answers.

Some would say that he seems like he has some severe mental health issues, and needs a thereapist. Some would say that he's lazy, and a loser. Some would say he's a junkie stumbling from hit to hit.

And some... Well, some would say that he's just... _Strange_. Some would whisper that they'd seen his eyes glow, or the scars on his back. They'd say that he was so quiet, his footsteps didn't make a sound. They'd say that he's.... _Ghostly_.

Of course, the only person who could give you the real truth was sprinting through the hallways of Casper High, late- again.

Danny Fenton swore to himself in both English and GhostSpeak- by the way, Danny was half-ghost. It's a long story. Too long- berrating himself over taking too long on patrol.

Danny was also Danny Phantom. You know, the famous ghost superhero who protects Amity Park? Yeah, that's also a long story.

He slowed to a stop, coming up to his Math class. He mocked gasping for breath, as he didn't need to, and knocked on the door.

From the classroom, there were shouts of, “Danny's here!” “Fenton's here!” “Someone get the door!”, and the door opened. The teacher- a stern bald man named Mr. Gill- gave him a disapointed look, saying, “Late again, Mr. Fenton?”

Danny sighed, “Yeah...”

“Can you give me a reason?”

“.... Ghost fight?”

Gill rolled his eyes, and let Danny in the classroom. Eyes followed him as he moved to his seat- now in the front of the room- and he sat down. The lesson continued, and Danny could _not_ pay attention. He was _so_ tired- he had only 3 hours of sleep in 4 days, a few healing broken bones, and was probably going to have nightmares about homework trying to vivisect him.

“Mr. Fenton?”

“Huh?” Danny looked up from the desk, which he'd been staring at, and found the classroom staring at him.

“What is the median of this data?” Gill pointed to the data on the board, his eyebrows moving towards his non-existant hairline.

“Um...” Danny took about 2 seconds to figure it out (math was a strong suit of his. You can't get hired by NASA without knowing math), “12 and 13,” he said, running his hand along his face, “I'm sorry- I just-”

“It's alright,” Gill said, “At least you know what we're talking about,”

“Yeah...”

Danny had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

 

* * *

 

 

“I'm impressed you even got to class at all,” Sam said, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. He was pressing his forhead against the shelf of his locker, attempting to stay awake.

“Mmm,” he mumbled, pushing off from the locker, “I was only there half the period, though,”

“Still something,” Tucker responded, shrugging as Danny closed his locker, fumbling with the lock. He pushed it closed, but of course it wasn't exact and he swore, hitting the locker in anger, as if this inanimate object knew exactly what was going on and was just trying to make Danny's half-life 10, 000 times more difficult.

“Dude,” Sam slowly moved to click the lock shut, “you need to take some time-”

“No, I don't,” Danny snapped, “I can't take 'time for myself', because if I do than someone is going to get hurt, or die, or- or-” his hands shook, “I _can't_ \- I can't do that, okay?”

Sam sighed, realising the futility of trying, “Alright, but when you burn yourself out, don't say I didn't warn you,”

“Or,” Tucker said, “if you _freeze_ yourself out,” he grinned, seeming to think that this was the best pun he'd ever made.

Danny snorted, “Shut the fuck up,”

Tucker laughed, “See, Sam, he thinks it's funny!”

Sam just groaned and turned on her heel to head to her class, leaving the boys in sleep-deprived giggles.

* * *

 

 

 _Crash! Cra-a-a-ck!_ Phantom hit the ground, feeling several bones breaking. Using the momentum of his fall, the ghost got his feet on the ground and shoved off into the air, continuing to dodge the shots from Technus' mech. (No, seriously! He made a mech! _Gundam_ ass bullshit.) Laughing through the pain, as many people were watching behind a Fenton GhostShield© and a superhero has a reputation to keep up, Phantom shouted, “Hey, this's some _back-breaking_ work we're doin', here, my dude!”

Nothing like making a joke out of your broken bones to hide the fact that you're constantly in pain, amirite?

Technus groaned, “Even I, the smartest man in the universe, am offended by that awful use of the English language!”

Danny landed on top of the mech and grinned, “Well, that's just _ice-cold_!” As the pun implied, ice spread from Danny's hands as he put them on top of the machine, spidering itself through the machine, clogging the inner workings and leaving it a giant statue.

Technus phased out through the machine, very angry, “I will tear you limb from limb, than laugh at you! As your fans watch you suffer, I- Nikolai Technus!- shall take over the world and become it's overlord!”

Danny snorted, “If you think tearing me limb from limb is going to-” Technus suddenly grabbed the halfa's legs and tossed him towards the ground. Danny hit it with a sickening _splorch_ as more bones broke and ectoplasm splattered all over his face as his nose broke and his face scraped across the pavement. Danny couldn't help but let out a pained scream as he pulled himself to his feet, hovering just above the ground. He narrowed his eyes at Technus and shoved his shoulder back into place.

Technus seemed impressed, “That your mostly still-organic body can stay consious after such a beating is very impressive,”

Danny snarled at him, “I've been thrown through buildings, Nik. You'll have to do better than that,”

The crowed behind the Shield gave a soft, “Ooooo...!” and Danny lunged forward, throwing his fist into Technus' face, causing the genius to stumble backwads. Danny kicked him in the chest and pulled the Fenton Thermos from his belt, opening it, flicking it on, and watching with a very petty satisfaction as Technus screeched, being pulled into the Thermos.

As long as Danny was still here, the shield would stay up, so he went around making sure everyone was okay before flying off into a nearby ally, detransforming, and vomiting.

Shaking, bloody and in grotuitious amounts of pain, Danny took a disgusting moment to stare at his vomit, less bile and more ectoplasm. How long could his fragile human body keep up with this?

How long could his fragile human mind?

* * *

 

 

Clockwork leaned against his staff, “What makes you think he's ready?”

Pandora snorted, “He's ready. I was but 2 months old when I received my box,”

Clockwork laughed, “You were also molded from the Earth by Heaphestus, which Daniel was not,”

Pandora rolled her eyes, “Perhaps, but having him continue like this is torture, Chronos,”

“It is. And I told you to stop calling me that,”

“Sorry. Habit,”

Clockwork smiled, “I understand, _Anesidora*_ ,”

Pandora stiffined, “I see your point. But you have to tell him the truth. You have to give him the Ring,”

Clockwork's smile fell, “I do, child. I do,”

 


	2. The Ring of Rage

Danny leaned over the sink, staring at himself. He reached a hand up and touched his skin, stiff to the touch and cold as ice.

Dying the first time had at least been quick.

“Danny!” came Maddie's voice through the door, “Are you done in there?”

“Yeah,” Danny pushed the door open and moved towards his room, but his mother grabbed his arm. She reached up and put her gloved hand on his forhead and muttered,

“You don't have a fever,” she then said so he could hear, “Are you feeling okay? You look awful,”

“I'm fine,” Danny lied, trying to move past her.

“Danny-” Maddie tried to say something, but Danny just shoved past her, grabbed his backpack and moved down the stairs. He felt bad, but distancing himself made it easier.

It was supposed to, anyways.

“Morning, Danny-boy!” Jack grinned at his son, but Danny, not even turning to look at his father, just muttered, “Morning,” and walked out the door.

_Distance yourself._

Moving into an alley to start his patrol, Danny was very surprised by the _Time-Out_ that rumbled through the air. He placed his hand on the medallion around his neck and snorted, “Nice for you to show up,”

“I thought so,” Clockwork was leaning against the wall beside Danny. He looked tired, his form more... _Gooey_ than usual. God, that was disgusting. “Daniel, we need to talk,”

“Do we?” Danny transformed and moved to phase his bag into the concrete, “Because I haven't heard from you in months,” he turned back to Clockwork, “Some protector _you_ are,”

“Daniel-”

“At least the first time, it was an accident. At least I hadn't seen it coming,”

“I underst-”

“ _No_ , you _don't_!” Danny's eyes glowed brightly and ice spread from his feet, “You _don't_ understand! You've been around since the beginning of time! You've been worshiped for millennia! You've never known death!”

Clockwork blinked, as if just realizing his privilege.

“You _don't_ fucking understand, so don't pretend you do. If you could start time again so I could get on with my patrol, I'd appreciate it,”

The Master of Time sighed, “Daniel, come with me, please,” he reached out and opened a portal against the wall.

Danny wiped the tears from his eyes, “ _Fine_ ,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what do you want?”

“It's not what I want,” Clockwork said, motioning to Pandora and Nocturne, “It's what we all want,”

Danny quirked an eyebrow, “Didn't Nocturne try to enslave all of Amity Park?”

Nocturne raised his hands in defense, “I was tired and bored, to be fair,”

“That's no excuse!”

“Boys!” Pandora snapped, “Let's just keep this going shall we?”

“Right,” Clockwork cleared his throat, “So, Daniel, the Council of the Ancients has chosen you as the next King of the Ghost Zone,”

Danny blanched, “I'm sorry,” he walked forward and put his hands up, “What?”

“We-e-e-e-e-e-ell,” Pandora sung, “you kind of made the decision yourself when you shoved Pariah back when only having been a ghost for about half a year, still a child, and without even discovering your core yet,”

Danny waved his hands, “What's your point!? I'm 16 years old! I-”

Clockwork put his hand on Danny's shoulder, “It's okay, Daniel. You don't need to decide. But-” he waved a hand to someone above them, “-until you make the decision,” he grabbed a small box from a passing ectopus and opened it, “The Ring of Rage is yours to use,”

Danny stared at it, and then up at Clockwork. And then at Pandora. And then at Nocturne.

“I- I can't accept this-”

“Yes you can,” Pandora said, “Your destiny was layed out millennia ago, when Gaea and Uranus came to being from nothing,”

“ _Thanks_ ,” Danny muttered, “That's very helpful,” He reached out and grabbed the Ring, placing it upon his index finger. The ring morphed to fit his finger, the large skull becoming much smaller, “But, really... Thank you,” he fiddled with it for a moment, “And, um, considering that I have all the time in the world, can I-erm- take a nap?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nice ring,” Sam said, grabbing Danny's hand to examine it, “Where'd you get it? I mean, I'm not knocking your style- I, personally, find the skull paraphernalia both endearing and ironic but-” she looked up at Danny, “What's that smile about?”

Danny shrugged, reaching up with his free hand to close his locker, “I'm glad you like it, but I believe there's only one,”

Sam's eyebrows shot up, “A one-of-a-kind?”

“A one-of-a-kind, all-powerful, ghost ring, yeah,”

Tucker snorted, “Clockwork?”

Danny nodded, “I don't think you two've ever seen the Ring of Rage before, hmm?”

Sam's hands froze. Her smile fell and she looked him in the eye, “Why?”

Danny sighed and leaned against, “Something about the Council of the Ancients choosing me for something,” Sam moved her hand from Danny's, Danny now realizing how long she'd been holding it, and placed it on his shoulder

Tucker said, “Whatever it is, we're right behind you,”

Danny grinned, “I know,”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know-” Phantom said, throwing a shield up to keep Valerie from harm, “-when you said 'we're allies now', I didn't- _FUCK_ -” the ghost was thrown to the ground, splattering sewer water everywhere. He struggled to raise himself up, trying to curse the ghost for hanging out in the sewers. The ghost that had attacked him placed the barrel of a gun against his throat.

Valerie raised her weapon but the ghost hissed, “Do you have it? Is it true?”

Danny blanched, “What?”

“You know of what I speak,”

Danny raised his hand slowly, and showed the other ghost the Ring, “Is this what you seek?”

The ghost jerked their weapon back, as if burned, “Your Majesty-!”

Danny felt the ectoplasm rush to his face, “Wh-”

The ghost dropped to one knee, and Danny awkwardly stumbled to his feet.

“I shall bring news of the Ancients decision to the Zone if that is what you wish, Sire,”

Danny stared at the ghost, who moments ago had been attacking him. Clockwork had said he'd had a choice, but apparently not. He straightened himself and said, “I do not believe that would be smart,” the ghost looked up at him, “The second Pariah Dark was removed from his prison he caused chaos. If the population knew the choice of the Ancients it would cause upheaval, and the situation here in Amity would grow worse because of me. I couldn't bear that, honestly,” he laughed awkwardly, reminded that the best sleep he'd gotten in months was because time was literally stopped, “Um, but I appreciate your mercy. You can stand up, if you want,”

The ghost scrambled to their feet, and bowed politely, “I thank you for your mercy, Sire. I shall keep this to myself. Thank you,”

Danny watched the ghost disappear (literally, they were a ghost) and burst into awkward laughter. It seemed the universe had decided to make his choice for him, apparently. He turned to Valerie, who was staring at him like she'd never seen him before.

“What was that, Spook?”

Danny looked down at the Ring on his finger and said, “It was me losing what little control over my life I still have, I guess,”

Valerie laughed, “They called you 'Your Majesty', why?”

Danny flashed the Ring, “The Ring of Rage,” he said, “A symbol of the King, chosen by the Council of the Ancients,” Danny was spitting word-for-word what Clockwork had said to him, “It is not simply symbolic, though. The Ring allows for better control of one's energy, making combat much less exhausting. When used alongside the Crown of Fire- upon a chosen King or Queen- the Ruler is given omniscience,”

Why did he just tell her that?

Valerie stared at him, and smiled, “Look at you, Spook! King of the Ghost Zone!”

Danny waved his hands around, “I'm not! Or, at least, not yet. I haven't even made a decision, I mean-!” Danny was beginning to break down. He squatted on the ground and held his head, “I'm just a kid- I'm just- I'm just a- I _can't_...!” he burst into tears, “I can't do this... I'm just a kid- I see my parents and I can't tell them- I can't tell them what I am- Who I am- I can't-!”

Valerie had kneeled down and was holding him close, “I didn't even know your parents were around, Spook,”

“They- they are...” he sobbed, as he began to realize he had to fabricate a backstory. _Fuck_ , “I stood at the back of the funeral hall... Years ago, now...” he leaned back to sit on his butt, here in the gross sewers, “They talked about how they'd give anything to see me, but now... The Fentons, Masters, they've made me out to be a monster... I can't face them, tell them I'm their son,”

“You can show them you're not!” Valerie said, “I learned,”

Danny shook his head, “No, it's not the same. They-”

“If they're your parents, they'll love you no matter what,”

Danny snorted, “I wish that was true. But it's not,”

 

…

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry yall grade 12s kicking my ass. I'll try to keep a regular upload schedule, but culminatings are coming up and I have to work on those. I procrastinate at least once a day, so we'll try for a chapter a week, yeah?   
> Also!!! thank u so much to the kind comments!! I appreciate it a lot!!!

“Danny,” Maddie said over the dinner table, “can you tell us what's wrong?”

Danny shrugged, “Dunno what you're talking about,”

His father slammed his fist against the table, making cutlery and glasses jump, “God _dammit_ , Danny, just tell us!” his father unclenched his fist and took a shaky breath, Maddie moving her hand to his shoulder, “... Please,”

Danny pushed down the urge to burst into tears, to throw himself into their arms and tell them everything, and turned his eyes towards his plate, barely touched, “It's not you're problem,” he muttered.

“Yes it is!” Maddie exclaimed, her hands beginning to shake, “It is! You're our son! We love you, and want to help!”

Danny didn't make eye-contact with his mother, “I don't need your help,”

The words hung in the air- the house so still that the heating system could be heard whirring.

“Danny-!” Jack moved to hug his son, who sat there awkwardly, desperate to hug his father and sob, but remained still, “Whatever's going on, even if you feel you don't need help, you can talk to us,” Jack pulled back, smiling sadly at his son, “Okay?”

“Okay,' Danny lied.

 

…

 

“You look paler than usual today, dude,” Tucker said as they stepped out of the school building, “You alright?”

Danny sighed, and said, “No worse than usual,”

Tucker huffed, “Dude, seriously? Are you sick? Can ghosts get sick?”

Danny laughed, saying, “I don't know, man. But, no I'm not. I'm just...” he racked his brain for a way to say this, “Erm- you know how human bodies are fragile and if they touch something bad they can die?”

Tucker frowned, “Yeah,”

“Well, its kinda the same thing. My human body can only survive for so long before...”

Tucker grabbed his friend's wrists, pulling him around the side of the building and towards him so they were eye to eye, “Why didn't you tell me this? Or Sam? What about Jazz?”

Danny huffed, “This is why! Because you'll all react like this, and then you'll keep going out of your way to help me, and you'll fuck yourselves over-”

“Danny,” Tucker had moved his hands to his friend's shoulders, “I can't talk for Sam or Jazz, but I would go a million miles out of my way if it meant I could help you,”

Danny sobbed, “That should make me feel better,” he whispered, “But it just feels like I got stabbed in the chest...!”

Tucker's grip tightened, “Hey, stay with me, man,”

Danny just dropped into Tucker's chest and sobbed. He sobbed like he had never cried before in his life, because it sure as hell felt like it. Tucker put his arms around his friend and held him, saying softly, “It's okay,” over and over.

It was the most alive Danny had felt in months.

 

…

 

“Hey, Pandora,” Danny said, having finished zooming around the cathedral-like shelves, “Can I ask you something?”

The ancient ghost turned to him, intrigued, “Yes, of course,”

“So, if this is supposed to be the Library of Alexandria, how come you haven't shared it with the human world?”

Pandora's expression darkened, “The Library was torched by the Romans for a reason. It was the gods' way of punishing humanity for their greed,”

“Well, alright,” Danny moved up to the top shelf, “but don't you think that, especially in the technological age, humanity would benefit from all that's here?”

“Perhaps,” she said, “but with knowledge comes power, Your Majesty, and I'm not certain that not only humanity as a whole- but also those in power- can handle all the information properly,”

Danny snorted at that, “Definately those in power, but, like, what about the average joe?”

Pandora shook her head, “There is a reason this knowledge was taken from humanity, and there is a reason you cannot touch it,”

Danny sighed, “Which is, like, kinda bullshit, right,” he turned to his friend and said, “like, if I'm supposed to be King of the Ghost Zone shouldn't I know the history that was destroyed with Pariah's rule?”

Pandora sighed, “Even I cannot touch the pages. Here, it is only held in memorium. Only the gods can touch them,”

Danny asked, “Like Clockwork?”

“Exactly like Clockwork, Your Majesty,”

The halfa floated down and sat on the floor- which was covered in a beautiful mural of the Muses, Greek Goddesses of the arts- and absently tapped the stones. As Pandora continued her duties to the Library, chattering absently with Danny, the latter was reading along the texts on the bottom shelf. They had once been scrolls, but had morphed to books over time, and one in particular caught his eye: _On Demi-Spectres, Ectoplasm and the Realm of Hades_.

Danny frowned. First of all, “Demi-Spectres” was the nerdiest way to say “Halfa” in the universe, and second... How old was that book? It was covered in a thick layer of dust, and the spine was in tact. The ghost moved towards it, and as he got closer, the text on the spine glowed, and so did his eyes. He reached out to grab it and-

“Daniel!” came Pandora's voice. Danny turned to her in confusion, “Come along, Your Majesty, we've other matters to attend to,”

Danny said, “Right, right..” he stood to follow the other ghost, but turned back to look at the book, who's letters glowed again, right alongside Danny's eyes.

 

…

 

“Dude!” Sam slammed her hands down on the bed, “Are you fucking serious!?”

“Why would I lie about a glowing-”

“No, like, you were in the _Library of Alexandria_!?”

Danny sighed, “Yeah, it's actually super fuckin' cool. Like if you've been on a university campus- imagine that, but with like statues to the Muses and thousands upon thousands of pages of knowledge!”

Sam and Tucker grinned at each other like idiots, “That's super fuckin' cool,” the latter said, “And I'm glad you got a break from-” he motioned absently around the room, “-everything,”

Danny snorted, “Same, my dude,” It was true, being away from the house, spending time in the Ghost Zone, and being here in Sam's room was relaxing as hell. He'd cried a little bit to Clockwork, who'd let him sleep while he was there.

However, despite feeling a lot better, Tucker's words from earlier in the day rang in his head. It hurt, every time he thought about it.

 _Bzzzt_... Danny jumped a little bit, pulling his phone out of his pocket, seeing a text from his mother.:

_what time u coming home_

Danny tried not to grit his teeth, because he knew he'd have to lie. He looked up at his friends and said, “I should head home, give myself enough time to patrol,”

“Alright,” they said. Danny transformed.

“Shoot the group chat a message when you leave,” Tucker called as Danny phased through the wall and flew off into the night.

Danny Phantom soared over Amity Park- and for one small moment Danny could forget his problems, and just let the wind fly over him. But he set down in the alley beside the house, and lit a cigerette. He put it to his lips and took a long drag, letting the toxic smoke fill his still lungs. It burned- it always burned- and he blew the smoke out of his nose. It was theraputic, this little ritual. It wasn't like he needed to breathe, and his lungs had long since stopped doing their jobs.

Stepping out of the alleyway, he saw his parents working on something in the doorway. Danny frowned, dropping the cigerette and stepping on it, “Hey,” he said.

“Hey, Danny boy!” Jack beamed, “You're home before dark!”

Danny shrugged, “I figured I should let you guys know I'm not dead,”

His father laughed awkwardly, and Maddie stood, turning to her son. She had her hood up, and goggles on her face. In her hand was a blowtorch, which was- thank god- not on, “Hey, Danny!” she set the possibly deadly weapon down and grinned at her son.

“What cha guys doin'?” Danny asked, a little desperate not to drag the conversation out too long. His ghost sense was starting to work up, and he could tell someone was in the area.

“Ah-!” Maddie grinned, and Danny almost slapped himself, “Well, this here is a Ecto-Deflector! It's a machine that will make a sound that repels ghosts!”

Danny frowned, “Have you tested it?”

Jack and Maddie laughed, “Of course!” his father said, “But that was on small samples! Tonight, when the ghost boy comes by on his route, we'll keep that scum away from this neighborhood!” he raised his fist in the air in triumph and then turned to his wife with a hopeful smile, “Theoretically, of course,”

Danny nodded, as if impressed (because he was. Jack and Maddie Fenton testing a device? What was this, an alternate timeline?, “Well, I should let you guys get back to work,” he said, moving past his parents. He was very sure they smelled the smoke on him, but neither of them stopped him.

Up the stairs and into his room, Danny closed the door and leaned his forhead on it.

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered, turning into his room.

But- What was that?

Danny moved towards his bed, watching a soft green glow under his blanket. He reached out with a steady hand, throwing back the blanket, and-!

“Wha-?”

It was the book from the Library of Alexandria, glowing bright green alongside Danny's eyes.

 


	4. Suffocating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im sorry i took so long... i got into college and i have exams and everything so im only doing this in my freetime, which is becoming less and less available to me  
> tho i did write this instead of doing research in english bc she fuckinnn wants the notes handwritten???? idk why i have no lined paper on me. this chapter is probably vent. we'll see.  
> enjoy!

Danny stared at the book- lying there. There- _there_! On his bed! In the human world! Not in the Ghost Zone, let alone the Library!

Oh god he was going to be in _so much shit_. He hadn't touched a thing! Why was it there?

“Relax, Fenton,” he said to himself, “It'll be alright...” Right?

He just needed to go on his patrol. He'd leave the book there, and no one would bother him about it. Yeah, yeah...

“Going ghost,” Danny muttered- it was more of a habit than nessacary-, and Danny Phantom took off into the skies over Amity Park. He began his patrols along this end of town- buisnesses, Casper, a few residential blocks, and moved towards midtown- the council buildings, town hall, grocery stores, and, of course, Vlad.

The older halfa was sitting atop town hall, cearly waiting for Danny. The latter scoffed. Just imagining being as ridiculously extra hurt his brain.

If he was lucky, that would kill him before exams.

Phantom moved closer, standing on the railing of the roof, “What do you want?” he demanded.

“I have a question, Daniel, if you will induge me,” Vlad stood, sauntering towards Danny, a glint in his eye that made it clear he was planning something. Good god, “Where did you obtain the Ring of Rage?”

Danny's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't exactly been covert about having the Ring, but Vlad's espinoge abilities never ceased to surprise him, “Why do you care?”

“Because the last I'd seen it, I'd tossed it to the void,” quicker than a whip, Vlad was in front of Danny's face, his expression clear that this was not a casual meeting, “I'll ask you again-”

“There's no need for that,” Danny spat, “I was given it,”

Vlad sneered, “By whom?”

Danny debated telling Vlad the truth. It would be easier- but it would be _so_ much fun to give him the run-around, “I'm just holding on to it for Pandora,”

Vlad laughed, “I almost _believed_ you'd been given the favour of the Ancients!”

Danny was mildly offended at the laughter, “Why would you think that?”

Vlad turned on his heel, returning to the cat-like slunking he liked to do, “As much as I hate to admit it, Daniel, you are a very skilled and powerful warrior. Someone like Pandora would appriciate that,”

Danny rolled his eyes, “I don't have time for this,” he turned and started to fly away.

“You don't seem to have time for anything,” Vlad feigned worry, “Your _poor_ father tells me how much he worries about you,”

Danny snarled, “What the hell are you getting on about!?”

“Ooh! The scary eyes! You know, they really do suit you,”

“That doesn't answer the question!”

Vlad smiled, his sharp teeth glinting in the low light of the street, “Your parents are so worried about you. They think you're on drugs, or maybe self-harming. They think you might kill yourself,” Vlad laughed- a low, satisfied growl of a laugh, “If only they knew, hmm?”

Danny kept eye-contact. The barrier on the edge of the roof was starting to be covered in frost- like a sped-up video of moss growing.

“I just do my best to comfort them,” Vlad said, “They keep trying to talk to you. With Jazz in New York, it's just so ha-”

Danny lunged forward and punched Vlad in the face. He grabbed the mayor by the front of his stupid, fuckin' Dracula outfit and snarled, “You keep your goddamned mouth shut, am I clear? Unless you'd like them to know what you've been doing to them? How long you've been trying to kill my dad? Hmm?”

Vlad smiled, “You're learning, Daniel. Everyday,”

 

…

 

“You have no reason to believe anything that comes out of that fucker's mouth,” Sam reminded Danny, who had his forhead against his locker, “You can talk to your parents-”

“And tell them what!?” Danny snapped, “The truth? Oh, _fuck_ no. Whenever that happens, they try their best to he-”

“What the hell does 'whenever that happens' mean?”

“Clockwork,”

“Aah,”

Danny grumbled, “But seriously, no,”

Tucker put his hand on his friend's back, “You can at least tell them that you're sick,”

Danny huffed, “They'd either make me go to a therapist- which takes too much time-, or they'd think I'm, like, overshadowed or something!”

Sam pursed her lips, “You'd think your parents are part of the problem,”

“I wouldn't say a therapist takes too much time,” Tucker said, “I think they could help you,”

“I don't,” Danny wheezed out a laugh, “'Oh, do tell me what's troubling you, Mr. Fenton!' 'Oh, well, you see, I'm half dead, and my parents, their friends, and sometimes the government try to kill me! Sometimes I think about killing myself, but, that wouldn't do anything!'” Danny laughed, now starting to get a bit hysteric. Tucker's hand had frozen on his back, and Danny pushed off of the locker. God, he needed to get out of this hallway.

He pushed past Sam and Tucker, who called after him. The hallway was quiet- was it, or was he blocking it out?-, and Danny stormed out the front door, and Sam and Tucker continued to yell after him as he ducked into a bush, transformed, and flew off.

 

…

 

Okay, so he was having a panic attack.

It wasn't as bad as it would have been if he needed to breathe, but every time his body forced him to wheeze in a breath, his chest tightened and it hurt. A lot. There were tears in his eyes, whether from emotions or pain, and he was gripping the front of his suit as if it were a dead family member.

Ironic, kinda.

“Tell us what you're doing here, Phantom,” came Maddie Fenton's voice, the cold barrel of a gun against the back of Danny's head a sudden but welcome pull back to reality,“Now,”

Oh, _great_.

It seemed, in his panic, he'd just kind of scrambled to a place where he felt safe, and apparently his brain had decided the top of FentonWorks was safe.

Danny didn't even turn to her. He wondered if he could get a word out. Instead, his body wheezed.

There was the sound of the weapon arming itself, “Phantom, don't play games with me,”

“I just-” he wheezed, “Do you know how hard it is to have-” and another, “-a panic attack, when- your body doesn't- doesn't need air?

Maddie said, “No, I don't. And I'm not in the mood for acts, so quit it,”

“Not an act,”

“Isn't it? I'm not stupid. You may have this whole town under your thumb, but-”

Danny leaned over and vomited. It was mostly ectoplasm. He wiped his mouth, sobbing in breaths, again.

Maddie wasn't fazed, bless her soul, “Just tell me what you're doing here,”

“That's a really good question,” Phantom turned to her, still awkwardly sucking in breath. Staring down the barrel of a gun was hardly nerve-wracking anymore, “I... Have no idea why I'm here, honestly. I guess... I don't know, it's comforting,”

Maddie was clearly trying not to laugh, “'Comforting'? Please,”

“No, like...” he tilted his head, as if looking at his mother was not both the most comforting and terrifying thing he could ever experience, “Like, I think I knew someone who looked like you...” Maddie narrowed her eyes, “I mean, before I died, I mean,” he pulled his legs up to his chest, “I've seen my parents. I have... vague memories of them...” he hated lying to his mother's face, but he couldn't say, _Hey, I'm your son!_ No, no that was suicide, “I'm sorry, you probably don't care,”

Maddie was still on the defensive, but she said, “Your _parents_? You're human?”

Danny laughed bitterly, “I was. _Once_ ,” he turned his eyes to the ground and said, “I don't remember much, about- about then. But your face is familiar, a little,”

“So your parents live in Amity?” the ghost hunter asked, lavender eyes more curious scientist than concerned parent.

“I...” Danny frowned. He didn't want Maddie seeking these fabricated people up, “Maybe. I don't remember. My funeral was here, but...” he looked down at his hands, desperatly attempting to fabricate a story that he would have no evidence for, and oh fuck if she found no evidence she would think that he was just manipulating her and this was not good and _fuck_ -

 

 

Maddie stared at the specter. It had it's legs pulled up to it's chest, and was staring at the hands it had gripping each other on it's knees. An interesting creature, this one. From her research, ghosts that were human consciousnesses usually recalled their previous life. Of course, it was a small sample, and therefor needed more research, but...

Could these memories be restored? The thought was interesting, especially if these parents lived in Amity, still.

“I'm sorry I bothered you,” the ghost said. It looked remarkably pathetic, just sitting there, like a child waiting to be scolded, “I shouldn't have- I'm-” it stood, and pushed off from the observation deck.

“Phantom,” Maddie said, “You know I'm going to look into this, right?”

The ghost paled, “Why?”

“Curiosity, mostly,” Maddie shrugged, “Now go, before I do shoot you,”

Phantom did as he was told, and Maddie watched him go. She wondered, for a moment, what she dould do if Danny came back to her as a ghost, after she'd lowered his body into the earth, and if she would take him back.

 

 

…

 

That stupid book. Danny stared at it. After a harrowing 48 hours, he was kind of ready to be smited. Who knows, maybe it would finally kill him. (was that even a joke anymore? he couldn't tell...)

So, he reached out, and grabbed it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Anesidora was an alternate name given to Pandora on a figure of her in the British museum. It means basically the same thing as Pandora (Anesidora meaning“she who sends up gifts” and Pandora meaning “All-giving”)


End file.
